The Loud House SCP 096 and SCP 10000
by Samuel Kelly
Summary: A terrible and tragic turn of events of BitF. What happens if Lincoln encounters the SCP Foundation, and becomes one of them? Find out on this family drama story. And no, this will not be rated M.
1. CH 1: Containment Breach and Attack

This is my horrific turn on an episode that NOBODY likes: Brawl in the Family. This happens while Lincoln was on his way home. He soon encounters a popular SCP, SCP 096, or 'The Shy Guy' and, well you know how this goes, and no, Lincoln doesn't completely die, he will, but a special force gives him a rebirth. Enjoy this story.

Warning! This will contain some graphic scenes, but it'll be said in a later chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or the SCP Foundation. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1: Containment Breach and Unexpected Death

**Date: Unknown**

**Location: [REDACTED]**

**Time: Unknown**

**Visibility: Unknown**

**Temperature: Unknown**

[REDACTED]: "We have containment breach! Repeat, we have containment breach!"

[REDACTED]: "At [DATA EXPUNGED] we got a report that someone in a forest in Canada viewed its face, and it is heading [DATA EXPUNGED]"

[REDACTED]: "We just got a report that SCP-096 has [DATA EXPUNGED] and [DATA EXPUNGED] him. We also got a report that a young boy, now known as SCP-096-1, has directly viewed his face."

(beep x5)

[REDACTED]: "Huh? What's this? Just got something on radar."

[REDACTED]: "Check it."

(computer keyboard taps)

[REDACTED]: "Just got confirmation."

[REDACTED]: "Let's see."

(all agents in the room are in shock on where SCP-096 is heading to)

[REDACTED]: "Oh god…."

[REDACTED]: "What is it?"

[REDACTED]: "It's heading toward a town, in the United States."

[REDACTED]: "What town is it?"

[REDACTED]: "Royal Woods, Michigan."

[REDACTED]: "Get me on the phone with their emergency department, and warn them about...that."

He contacts the Royal Woods Police Department, and the Emergency Management. They received the call, but what they don't know is that a certain 11 year old, white haired boy will be the one and only victim to be its attack. But luckily, several [DATA EXPUNGED] arrived before SCP-096 could. Now, we'll rewind about 3 hours.

**Date: Wednesday, February 13, 2017.**

**Time: [DATA EXPUNGED]:30 A.M.**

**Location: Royal Woods, MI**

**Temperature: 70 Fahrenheit**

Lincoln was just leaving Clyde's house we he heard a loud shriek and screaming. Thankfully, he was the only person, besides 24/7 store employees, were up, and he saw in the distance a tall, inhuman thing running towards his direction, not directly at him. But soon, it will be his final moment he will regret. He directly viewed its face.

Lincoln: "What was that thing? I not sure about this, but something tells me that something bad may happen."

10 minutes before Lincoln left Clyde's house and was walking to his house, very slowly, formulating a plan. Back at the house, the sisters, happy and content, were watching TV when an EAS alert came on.

Lori: "What? A 'Shelter-in-Place' for Royal Woods?"

Alert tone 1 plays.

Voice: **"Shelter in place warning for all of Royal Woods. The Royal Woods Police Department, and [static] have issued a mandatory shelter in place order for all of Royal Woods. At around 10:00 A.M. CST, [static] have detected an unknown creature running on the streets, heading north. It has been determined, by the SCP Foundation, that this creature is known as SCP-096. All residents are advised not to look directly at its face. If you here shrieking and or screaming, the creature is near your area and are advised to take shelter immediately. This creature is extremely dangerous, and is capable of attacking and killing civilians who views its face. Anyone outdoors is in extreme danger. To shelter in place, lock all doors and windows, turn off all ventilation systems, and turn off all the lights. Any residents located in Hazeltucky, or Huntington Oaks are under a voluntary shelter in place. Anybody who plans to evacuate are to evacuate eastward or westward. Do not evacuate north or south, as you may encounter this creature. This creature is responsible for mass destruction and loss of life in the past. Seek shelter immediately."**

Lori: "Well, we got to do what it says and close the curtains."

All of the sisters told the parents, and done everything.

Lori: "Alright, well, got everything done and got our supplies, but I can't help but wonder why we're forgetting something."

Luna was staying against the wall below the window, thinking about something.

Lori: "What is it Luna?"

Luna: "I just can't help but have a feeling about something is missing."

Lori: "What can that be?"

Luna: "Well, after a few-"

Luan: "Hold on, we got an alert coming in."

(tone 1 plays)

Voice: **"Civil Danger Warning for Royal Woods. The Royal Woods and the SCP Foundation has detected SCP-096 and is approaching the toll gates on I-59, and will enter the Royal Woods area in 5 minutes. All residents are advised to take shelter now. This creature is extremely dangerous and is capable of attacking and killing anyone who views its face. Anybody who are outdoors are in immediate danger. You may or will face certain death by venturing outdoors and may view its face." (EOM plays)**

Lola: "Yike's, glad we're staying down here."

Lori: "Yeah. Anyways, what were you saying Luna?"

Luna: "Well, before I was interrupted, I had a feeling that we forgot something. And, I can't help having a feeling that, well, something terrible may happen."

Lucy: "I felt that too."

Luna: "Well, you know how the past 2 days were going?"

Lori and Leni: "Yeah?"

Luna: "Well, I feel very bad about what we all did to Lincoln."

Lori: "What do you mean?"

Luna: "Well, the Sister Fight Protocol has caused more damage than good. And because of all of this, Lincoln was not part of this, at all."

All of the sisters began to realize about their mistakes they've caused the past couple of days. Despite the work of the Sister Fight Protocol, the entire plan of the SFP has failed. Everyone will begin to realize that this whole thing was caused by one, simple, thing: that dress. And here's the thing, why couldn't they work this out easily?! Well, they're going to regret the next minute of all of their lives.

Luna: "And now, we all have caused damage, physically and mentally."

Lori: "Yeah, why couldn't we do what Lincoln and Clyde did."

Lana: "Yeah, speaking of Lincoln, where is he?"

Then, a sudden horrible realization arises: Lincoln's not home.

Luna: "Dudes, Lincoln's not here!"

Lori: "So this means…"

All of the sisters: "LINCOLN'S OUTSIDE!"

Lisa: "Quick, put on these blindfolds and listen for Lincoln!"

Everyone got their blindfolds on and fled upstairs, but by the time they reached the basement door, they hear Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Well, hear goes nothi- Huh? What's that screaming?"

SCP-096 was seen approaching Lincoln in an enraged state, and fast.

SCP-096: (screaming violently)

Lincoln: "Oh no…"

SCP-096 approaches Lincoln without hesitation, and starts to mercilessly attack Lincoln.

Lincoln: (blood curdling scream) "WHY ME!" (cries in pain)

2 SCP Agents saw Lincoln getting gruesomely attacked, and put a very thick bag of its head.

[REDACTED]: "Done."

[REDACTED]: "Now, let's get this boy to the hospital."

Everyone in the house heard Lincoln, and now all of them regret what the did to him over the course of 2 days. Now Lincoln was on his way to fight with his life, but soon, that mission will fail…...

**Author's Notes: This is a the first chapter, but soon, the drama will start and all Hell breaks loose. And no, this will not be rated M, but it will be a T rated story. And, expect the 2nd chapter soon. As for now, here is the Next chapter preview:**

Lincoln was in an unknown void, but soon, he experienced something a barely anyone has ever experienced before.

'


	2. CH 2: Dreamscape Drama

**Here's Chapter 2 of SCP-096 and SCP-10000, where Lincoln is fighting for his life, and trying to hold on for dear life, but soon, all of Lincoln's friends find out about this. And soon, all family drama will break loose. Note, that SCP-096 has been contained, but it will have an ever lasting effect on both 096 and Lincoln.**

**Chapter 2: Dreamscape Drama**

As the paramedics arrive at the scene, they hurry and and get Lincoln to the hospital as fast as they can.

Paramedic 1: "We're losing blood fast! Step on it!"

Driver: "Got it!"

The ambulance and Vanzilla got to the hospital to the ER in less than 5 minutes. Nobody was stopping them from getting there, not even the law enforcement stopped the Loud family.

About 2 minutes later….

The paramedics and the Loud family arrived at the ER and made haste to save his life.

Paramedic 1: "We got an emergency!"

Paramedic 2: "This boy's losing a lot blood!"

Nurse 1: "Let's get him to a room."

Lynn Sr: "Wait for us!"

As the Loud family arrived at the towards the ER, they were stopped by a professional doctor.

Dr Samson: "I'm sorry, but this area is off limits to all patients' family members. You need to wait in the waiting room. We'll let you know what room he is in as soon as possible."

Rita: "Okay, thanks doctor."

As the family arrived in the waiting room, the sisters are very worried about Lincoln, and the events the went on for the past 2 days. All of the sisters regret everything they did over the past days, and their Sister Fight Protocol was now a complete catastrophe and is now no longer in use, and all of this has started because of a dress and because of all of this could've been solved, Lori and Leni could've came up a solvable compromise to work all of this out. And now, because they forced Lincoln to flee the house for refuge at Clyde's house and the horrific attack, Lincoln is now fighting for his life in ER, and may never forgive the sisters, and soon all of his friends has to know about this, especially Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Lori is now scared for 2 things. 1: Lincoln, and 2: Bobby and Ronnie Anne. What everyone doesn't know is that soon, the fight will become a failure.

1 hour later…..

Dr Samson: "Mr Loud?"

Lynn Sr: "Yes, doctor?"

Dr Samson: "I, (sighs dejectedly) I got some bad news."

Rita: "Oh no…"

Dr Samson: "Your son has sustained severe limb loss to several parts of his body. He lost the lower rest of his left arm, lost his right hand, completely lost his left leg, and lost his right foot. And because of massive blood loss, he...may not survive for long. The sad thing is that he may perish within an hour or less, so I will recommend you to spend the last few moments with your son. I'm so sorry, but we did all we can."

Lynn Sr: (fighting back tears) "Alright, thanks doctor."

Rita: "Let's go tell them."

Lynn Sr: "Alright."

Now, both Lynn Sr and Rita now know how everything went down, and soon, everyone needs to know what happened.

5 minutes later…

Luna: (worried) "Well, how is he?"

Lynn Sr: (sighs sadly) "Kids, I got some bad news."

Lana: "Oh no."

Meanwhile inside Lincoln's dream:

Lincoln: "Whoa, what is this place?"

?: "You are in a void."

Lincoln: "In a void?"

?: "Yes, little one."

Lincoln: "And, who are you?"

?: "Who I am is not your concern. What you need to do is fight until you fall."

Lincoln: "Fight? What do you-"

(punch)

Lincoln: "Ow! What the?!"

An unfigured humanoid, the size of Lincoln, was the one, and it was doing close combat.

Lincoln: "Wait! Do I need to choose?"

?: "No, you can imagine a weapon of your choice, however, plan strategically."

Lincoln: "Okay. Whoa!"

A major swing and a miss. Lincoln just barely missed the critical attack and if it were a second later, he would've fallen. As this dreamscape fight unfolds, back in reality, Bobby and Ronnie Anne, along with Lincoln's friends arrived at the hospital. Clyde and Ronnie Anne were the most hurt by seeing Lincoln on the brink of his grave. As the 2 approached Lincoln, Clyde asked the question that practically all of the sisters don't want to hear:

Clyde: "What happened?"

Ronnie Anne: "How did he get here?"

?: "I'm afraid we can't let you two know."

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: "Huh?"

?: "I will not tell you my name, but once I disclose this information, I will be terminated, and all of you will be given amnestics, possibly. But anyways, here is the document for the attacker."

Clyde and Ronnie Anne opened the document file, and made a shocking discovery. When Lincoln was watching several SCP Foundation videos, and he showed them both what it is and what are the creatures. Clyde remembered about it, but Ronnie Anne, she couldn't unsee what she saw. And now they know who the attacker was, but one question remains: why did Lincoln get attacked and what caused him to leave his house? That answer, Clyde will give, in a crystal clear, absolutely correct memorization of what Lincoln said.

As for now, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were reading the document file about SCP-096. After reading the document, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were now horrified about what this thing did to Lincoln, and the end result.

Clyde: "So now I remember this. Except, this is completely real, and no going back."

Ronnie Anne: "So, what now?"

?: "I'm afraid I must go. I am needed for my operations. Until they come hunt me down, I must stay in town. But I will inform you whatever comes up."

As soon as [REDACTED] left, Ronnie Anne was wanting answers on why Lincoln left his house. Clyde was about to give an explanation when he heard groaning.

Lincoln: (mumbling, groaning)

Clyde: "Lincoln?"

Lincoln: (weakly) "Clyde?"

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln! You're awake!"

Lincoln: (weakly) "Yeah, I am. But, I've lost the battle."

Ronnie Anne: "No! You can't! You need to keep going!"

Lincoln: "I'm sorry, but I can't go on much longer."

Flashback about 5 minutes ago during the dreamscape battle…

Lincoln: (fighting grunts)

As Lincoln was fighting the humanoid figure, it spoke.

The figure: "Why?"

Lincoln: "Huh?"

The figure: "Why are you fighting? You need to fall….."

Lincoln: "I can't! I want to live more!"

The figure: (angry) "You are the cause of all of this!"

More figures appear in different sizes. As soon as Lincoln spotted them, he now knows what they are: his sisters, in a dark, misty, humanoid form, who outnumbered him.

Lincoln: "Oh no….. It can't be them...can they?"

The figure: (Lynn's voice) "Yes it can be us."

The dark, black mist cleared and revealed all of them, in a scariest form the anyone can think of, even you! The reader! Now they want revenge, for what Lincoln has done. After 5 minutes of a fierce battle, Lincoln almost emerged victorious but not stopping. Soon, he heard Lily.

Lily figure: "Poo-poo?"

Lincoln: "Lily? (slice noise) AAUGGHH!"

He looked and saw, a knife pierced through him, and revealed Lynn, and said before Lincoln woke up in reality:

Lynn figure: "We wished that you didn't exist. You cause more damage than good."

Back to present time…

Everyone in the room was now in tears, because Lincoln was close to death. And soon, drama will start.

Lincoln: "It seems that I'm starting to lose my feelings for all of my senses. I'm so sorry everyone, for everything I've done. I guess, I supposed to do more good."

Leni: "No, you helped us out on many occasions."

Lincoln: "I know, but I came up with more plans for everything that goes awry."

Clyde: "No! You can't! Who am I going to hang out with now!?"

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, take care of Clyde for me please?"

Ronnie Anne: (voice breaking) "I will."

Lincoln: "And to all of my family, thank you. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I'm coming Great Grandma Harriet."

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beeep Beeeep

Beeeeeeeeeep…..

Everyone in the room melted down into tears.

**Location: Unknown**

Lincoln: "Well, here I am."

?: "Wait, I want you to have a second chance."

Lincoln gasped in awe.

And now, Lincoln was in an unknown void, but he will now experience something that barely anyone has ever experienced before: The Rebirth.

**Location: Site-[REDACTED]**

**Time: 15:56**

**Weather: Unknown**

Dr [REDACTED]: "Well, I'll be damned."

05-[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Call me crazy, but I am I even dreaming?"

Site Director: " No, you're not. This really happened. Get the mobile task force, and head to Royal Woods, and bring scientists. We're going to check this young man out."

**Author's Notes: Well, now Lincoln will emerge back into reality, and has been given a second chance. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but can Lincoln be taken away as a child to the SCP Foundation? If so, this will be interesting. But for now, we'll wait for what these scientists have in store. Also, a certain SCP will be interested to meet Lincoln. Comment down on what you think about this chapter.**

**This is Samuel Kelly, signing off.**


	3. CH 3: The Rebirth and SCP Visit

**Now that Chapter 2 is done, it is time for the SCP Foundation 05 council and Site Director [REDACTED] to make a grand visit to Royal Woods, and Lincoln now experiences the most divine effect of God: The Rebirth. Enjoy!**

CH 3: The Rebirth and SCP Visit

As the Louds, Clyde, and the Santiago kids were now devastated because of Lincoln's death, something astonishing happened. A glow appears at the chest of Lincoln, levitating Lincoln's corpse in the air. Then, a bright light flashed the entire room.

Ronnie Anne: "What's happening with Lincoln!?"

Luna: "I don't know!"

Then, Lincoln started to transform. His lower left arm started to grow back, into a mechanical arm. His right hand started to grow back into a robotic hand, that can transform into anything. His entire left leg has grown back into a regular human leg, entirely made of concrete. His lower right leg has grown back, into a lizard like leg.

(That lizard like leg is directly linked to SCP-682)

After this was done, Lincoln was now reborn. Everyone was surrounding Lincoln, completely shocked and confused. Everyone was questioning whether or not Lincoln was still alive or not. Then, the heart monitor started to beep again.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Beep Beep Beep

Soon, Lincoln started to wake up, wondering what happened. Soon, he remembered what happened, then one emotion nobody wants to see: anger. And one way to show it? The heart monitor. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly.

Lincoln: (quietly, livid) "Why?"

Lori: "Huh?"

Lincoln: (quietly livid) "Why were you and Leni fighting (furiously loud) OVER A SINGLE DRESS!?"

Lori: (nervously) "Umm… Uh….."

Lincoln: "I was just trying to to help but instead, all of you told me to 'butt' out of the fight, but then, you told the Sister Fight Protocol was in effect."

Lori: "But Lincoln, we wer-"

Lincoln: (furious) "BUT NOTHING! Everytime I try to help, it seems that that I make things worse, and worst of all, I was attacked by that thing very savagely and I died! This just goes to show how terrible sisters you all are! Except for Lily, she didn't do anything, but the rest of you did! And now, I don't even want any of you except for Lily to be in the room with me."

(knock on the door)

Lincoln: (angry) "Come in."

?: "Hello."

All in the room, sans [REDACTED]: "What?"

?: "It seems you all don't know me, and you never will, well, except for you young man."

Lincoln: (surprised) "Me?"

?: "Yes, you."

Lincoln: "And, why are you here?"

?: "Well, it appears that, well, first off, we want all of you to leave the room now, and no eavesdropping, we can sense you via these cameras outside the door."

Rita: "Okay, let's go."

As soon as everyone left, both scientists sat down to talk to Lincoln.

?: "Now, you're wondering who I am, right?"

Lincoln: "Yes."

?: "Well, I'm Dr [REDACTED], scientist of the SCP Foundation, on Site-0[REDACTED]."

?: "And I'm [IDENTITY PROTECTED], a member and the leader of the 05 council. And we control all sites and conduct important research and experiments."

Lincoln: "Wow, the SCP Foundation IS real."

Dr [REDACTED]: "Yes it is, now, do you want to know what that 'thing' is?"

Lincoln: "Yes."

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Well, that 'thing' is SCP-096, here's the documents for the skip."

Lincoln: "Dang, I had no idea about this creature. Wow, no humans can't look at its face?"

Dr [REDACTED]: "That's right. Unless, you want permanent, horrible death. Now, you, what's your name?"

Lincoln: "Oh! Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

Dr [REDACTED]: "Well Lincoln, you are the very first survivor of any kind of attack from 096. And you are very special."

Lincoln: "What, why? I don't have any special abilities. Well, besides me growing back some new body parts, like my right hand, my left leg, and more. And yet, how can I, feel something….good is about all of this?"

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Well, it seems you now have special abilities with the new DNA strands from SCP-682, and SCP-173. Do you know what they are?"

Lincoln: "I think I do, I don't remember."

Dr [REDACTED]: "Well, here are the documents about them."

As Lincoln reads through the documents, what all three of them don't know is that Lisa's fly bot was watching all three of them in the room, and the Loud family were located in the waiting room. After Lincoln was done reading through the documents, he was very surprised about his newfound powers.

Lincoln: "Wow, my entire left leg is made entirely out of concrete, and my lower right leg is made of hard scaly skin! Is there anything else that I need to know?"

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Well, one more thing: you'll be coming with us, to stay at our site for quite awhile, for research and experiments."

Lincoln: "Well, is my cell going to be like them?"

Dr [REDACTED]: "Since you are special, you're going to have your very own house, filled some human SCPs that are helpful. So, once you are officially discharged from the hospital, you will have 2 days before we leave for Site-0[REDACTED]. And you're school work will be done for you. And also, the school will be notified about your departure. And 1 more thing: keep your anger in check, because who knows what will happen when you will lose control because of your anger. That is all for now."

Lincoln: "Okay, thank you."

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "And you'll have a chance to catch up with your family members and friends, and no, we'll not give them amnestics, but we will capture them if they give away the secret. So, we'll discharge you within the next hour or so, and you'll be out of here in no time."

Lincoln: "Thanks, man, can't wait to get out of here. Also, since I grew new….(air quote) 'limbs', someone is going to have to teach me how to walk."

Dr [REDACTED]: "Don't worry, our youngest agent will show you how to walk, and she's great at teaching people how to walk."

Lincoln: "Alright, and quick question, how do you plan on how getting me from here, to the site?"

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "We'll get you out of your school, by regularly picking you up, then take you to the airport, where we'll get on the private jet, and…..well, you know the rest."

Lincoln: (write down notes, mumbling) "Okay, got everything listed down. And, when will my walking teacher be coming in?"

Dr [REDACTED]: "Here she comes."

(door opens)

?: "Hello, there."

Lincoln stares at her, amazed. Her hair, her beautiful glasses, in a scientist outfit, and even better, his walking teacher. He now has a new crush: her.

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Her name is Ms. Warren, but you can call her Irida."

**Author's Note: Before we go on, here's the description for Irida Warren.**

**Name: Irida Warren**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Looks 21, actually 13**

**Personality: A prodigy yet open to everyone, Kind, Protective, Quite Joyful, very colorful.**

**Height: '6 ft, 3 in.'**

**Status: Single (soon in a relationship)**

**Treats her patients golden.**

**Loves different kinds of music, kind of a foodie, but doesn't eat too much, secretly a nerd of video games (and is VERY skilled).**

**Hates hateful people, not very much of an athlete, would do anything to protect her closest friends at any cost.**

**Author's Note: With that out of the way, let's get back to the story.**

Irida: "Hello, I presume that you must be Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln: (blushing) "Y….Ye…..Yes."

Irida: (thought) "Wow, he must be…...liking me, and we're just introducing ourselves!"

Lincoln: (blushing) "And….you're…..Irida."

Irida: "Yes. Yes I am."

Dr [REDACTED]: "Now, she'll be your walking teacher, and she'll be by your side at all times. When trouble comes, you know that she'll be always by your side."

(door opens) [IDENTITY PROTECTED] comes in, with all of the documents in order to be officially discharged out of the hospital. And within a flash, Irida quickly fills out the paperwork, and was completed in less than 5 minutes. (And I thought Lisa was fast)

Lincoln: (amazed) "Wow, who knew that she would complete all of the paperwork in less than 5 minutes? Now she's faster than Lisa. (looks at the audience) But don't tell her that."

Irida: (handing paperwork) "All completed!"

Dr [REDACTED]: "Alright, now let's get you out of here."

Lincoln: (excited) "Alright!"

Irida: "Also, the soldiers will classify you as SCP-10000."

Lincoln: "What?"

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Yes, you're one of them now."

Lincoln: "Wow, what am I also known as?"

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "You'll find out as soon as we get you back home."

Lincoln: "Alright."

At this point, Lincoln can't wait to be reunited with his family, but at the same time, can't wait, and yet nervous, going to Site 0[REDACTED]. But one thing's for sure, everything will be decided on a fate that will put the world into jeopardy. But, we'll cross the bridge, once get there.

Lincoln: "One more thing."

[IDENTITY PROTECTED]: "Yes?"

Lincoln: "Why i my left leg and my right foot directly related to both SCP-173 and SCP-682?"

**Author's Notes: Well, left you with a cliffhanger huh? Well, you're just going to have to wait until we get those answers. And yes, Lincoln Loud is officially SCP-10000. Happy? Thought so. Anyways, his description will be sent in the next chapter. But for now, keep in mind that we still have a lot more to go through, and yes, Irida does know about Lincoln loving her, but again, we'll cross the bridge when we get there.**

**For now, this is Samuel Kelly signing off.**


End file.
